Baby Thundercats
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A modern AU of Thundercats. The Thundercats are babies living under the care of Jaga. They are growing up and learning and having fun.
1. Meet the characters

Meet the Characters.

Baby Panthro: Panthro is the biggest baby and very strong. Despite this he is a big cry baby. But he is a good friend to have by your side. He loves to play with with his friends and is an excellent finger painter. His favorite toy is his remote control Thundertank. He wears a diaper and blue shirt with black detailing. Later he wears a pair of yellow training underwear with frog on it.

Baby Tygra: He's one of the oldest and very proud. He is very smart and likes to use his wits to figure out a problem. At times he's a blowhard. He loves to play with his friends and sleeps with a fish shaped night light. Sometimes he shows to be unsure of things at times. He wears a diaper and blue shirt with yellow details. Later he wears a pair of green training underwear with a blue T-Rex on it.

Baby Cheetara: She's the fastest baby and loves spots and polka dots. She has a doll called Mitzi and loves to play with her. She enjoys playing with Pumyra. She loves to draw too. She is a fine athlete and loves sports. She wears a diaper and yellow jumper with orange polka dots. Later she wears a pair of pink polka dot training underwear.

Baby Lion-o: He's one of the youngest but the leader of the babies. He's willing to listen but bit of a hot head. He also likes to show how he is a big boy. His closest friend is baby Snarf. The two of them often play together. Lion-o's favorite toy is a teddy bear he calls Doofle. Lion-o wears a diaper a blue shirt with the Thundercats symbol on it. Later he wears a pair of blue training underwear with a lion on it.

Baby Wilykit and Wilykat: they are two of the youngest of the babies. This brother and sister duo often causes trouble. Mostly unintentional. They are clever and love to play games. Wilykit wears a diaper and a pink striped jumper and Wilykat wears a diaper and a green stripe shirt. Later Wilykat wears blue training underwear with a race car on it. Wilykit wears pink training underwear with yellow flower on it.

Baby Snarf: One of the older babies he often shows the most responsibility. His closest friend is baby Lion-o. He often acts as the voice of reason among the babies and helps them from getting into trouble or out of trouble. He just wears a diaper. He later wears a pair green striped training underwear.

Baby Pumyra: She loves to jump, skip and run. She loves jumpers with pockets and loves animals and flowers. She has a kind heart and dreams of being a doctor. She wears a diaper and a purple jumper with pocket that has a yellow butterfly on it. She later wears a pair of purple training under wear with a star on it.

Baby Bengali: He is about Tygra's age and loves to work with tools. He has a toy tools set. He is a bit of daddy's boy with Jaga. He doesn't like thunderstorms. He dreams of being a tool man when he grows up. He has a lime green baby blanket called Mr. Blankie. He wears a diaper and a blue shirt with a race car on it. He later wears a pair of blue polka dot training underwear.

Baby Snarfer: He's the youngest of the babies. He normally follows Snarf around. He tends to be the most innocent and come up with best ideas. He may be easily startled at times but he is very brave. He wears just wears a diaper. Later he wears a pair of yellow training underwear with a firetruck on it.

Jaga: He is the babies main caregiver. He makes sure they stay happy and healthy. He gives them advise and tries to help them out of problem and understand right from wrong. He wears a Blue shirt with white stripes and a pair of jeans and white tennis shoes.

Lynx-o: He's one of Jaga's friends. He sometimes assists in caring for the babies. Even though he's blind he is willing to listen to them when they need help. He sometimes can be quick to understand the heart of situation and see it from the kids point of view. He wears a solid red shirt and wears black pants and brown loafers.

Torr: Jaga's nephew who also cares for the babies on occasion and he is studying child care. At times is overwhelmed by the babies but cares for them deeply just as much as Jaga and Lynx-o. He wears a green and white baseball tee and blue jeans and green high top sneakers.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1.1 Panthro in toy land

All the babies were playing and having fun. Panthro was playing with a toy car. "Vroom!" he said. "Vroom!" he said again and he zoomed it hard and it crashed and a wheel popped off and rolled in front of him. His eyes welled up with tears and he started to cry.

Jaga came in. "Panthro why are you crying?" Jaga asked.

Panthro showed him the wheel of his toy car. Jaga saw the broken toy. "You didn't break another one of your toys?" Jaga asked in disbelief.

Panthro nodded his head. "Young Panthro how many times have I told you to be more careful with your things?" Jaga said. "Just look at all those toys you broke," he said.

Panthro started to cry again. "There, there, now, no need to cry over broken toys," Jaga said. He held a hank at Panthro's nose and he blew. "We need a toy meant for roughhousers like you," he said. "I think I have just the thing," he said.

"Oh boy," Panthro said.

"Now if I give this to you will you take good care of it and not break it?" Jaga asked.

Panthro nodded his head. "Okay here you go," Jaga said handing him a toy dog on a little circle.

"Ooh," Panthro said taking it.

"Now take good care of it," Jaga said.

"Okay Jaga," Panthro said.

The others were playing while Panthro was trying to be careful not break his new toy. He built a fortress out of bricks to protect it.

"Yummy baby food," Snarfer said.

Bengali was sitting there in a baby bonnet he wasn't happy. "Are you going to try some?" Snarfer asked.

Bengali shook his head no. "Okay I'll have some first." Snarfer said taking a spoonful. Then made face and swallowed it. "Yummy," he said.

"Ha, ha!" Bengali laughed and Snarfer stuck the spoon in his mouth. Bengali spat it out and then chased Snarfer.

Snarfer ran into Panthro and the toy was flung out of Panthro's hand. "Eek!" Panthro said. He tried to catch it and then it crashed on the ground and it broke. Panthro started to cry.

Jaga came in. "Panthro why are you crying now?" Jaga asked.

Panthro showed him the toy. "Dry those eyes Panthro you didn't break it, it's fine," Jaga said. "That's the fun of this toy you press the button on the bottom and it looks like it's broken and when you let go good as new." he said. "You did a great job looking after this toy," he said.

Panthro took it and pressed the button and let go. Then held it close and sighed.

* * *

Chapter 1.2 a special secret treat

The young Thundercats were playing. Tygra was pulling a pull toy, Panthro was playing a xylophone, Wilykat was playing with a toy car, Wilykit was drawing, Cheetara was playing dolls with Pumyra, Bengali hammering toy pegs, Snarf was rolling a ball back and forth with Snarfer and Lion-o was building with alphabet blocks.

"These Alphabet blocks would be better if knew the letters and the Alphabet itself." Lion-o said.

Jaga saw all of them playing. "How precious, they are playing so nicely together." Jaga said. "Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, Snarf, Bengali, Pumyra and Snarfer can you come here for a second?" he asked.

"Sure," Bengali said.

"Coming Jaga," Cheetara said.

They began whispering.

Lion-o saw everyone was gone. "Hey where is everybody?" he asked.

He looked out the door and saw Jaga talking to the others. "I wonder what Jaga is telling them," Lion-o said. Jaga left and the others began whispering.

"Hey guys what's the big secret?" Lion-o asked.

The stayed quiet. "What's wrong snarf got your tongue?" he asked.

"I got nothing," Snarf said.

"Neither do I!" Snarfer said.

"Can you tell me what the big secret is?" Lion-o asked.

"It's no secret we were just seeming who could whisper the softest." Cheetara said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

"If it was a secret it's not about you," Wilykat said.

They dragged Wilykat away. "What did I say?" he asked.

"Something stinks around here and it's not dirty diapers." Lion-o said.

Jaga and Panthro were making the cake. "Okay we are almost done, we just have to add two spoonfuls of whipped cream. But that sounds like a lot of whipped cream." Jaga said.

"Yum," Panthro said and ate the spoonful.

"Panthro!" Jaga said.

Lion-o came in. "What are you doing Jaga?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o," Jaga said. "Just feeding Panthro." he said.

"Okay," Lion-o said then left.

Jaga breathed the sigh of relief.

Snarf and Cheetara were working on something. Snarf showed Cheetara. "That's very good Snarf." Cheetara said.

"Hey guys!" Lion-o said.

"AAH!" Snarf shrieked and jumped really high.

"Lion-o do you know it's not nice to sneak up on people look at what you did to poor Snarf." Cheetara said.

"Sorry I can help get down from the shelf." Lion-o said.

"No you've done enough." Cheetara said.

Lion-o sighed and began to use popcorn popper toy. "Look it's Tygra and Bengali maybe they want to play with me." Lion-o said.

They stopped talking and left when they saw Lion-o.

"Ah," Lion-o said in disappointment.

Lion-o began playing with Snarfer.

"Snarfer come here," Pumyra said.

Then Snarfer left.

Lion-o sighed and felt lonely. Then he came to the kitchen and heard whispering. He went in and saw the lights were off. "Okay I had enough of these secrets!" Lion-o said and turned on the light.

"Surprise!" everyone said.

Lion-o got startled and fell on his rear. "Happy birthday Lion-o!" They said.

Lion-o looked shocked. "Happy birthday to me?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes everyone help me plan this party for you," Jaga said.

"Wow you all still like me?" Lion-o asked.

"Of course we like you," Pumyra said.

"This is a great birthday." Lion-o said and blew out the candle. Jaga gave him his present. It was a teddy bear. "Wow thanks I love him." Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2.1 everyone in the pool

Today the babies were playing. "Little ones come here." Jaga said.

"What is it Jaga?" Cheetara asked.

"Today you kids are getting your first swimming lesson." Jaga said. "But there is one thing you must remember never go in or near a pool or fountain without a grown up." he said.

"Oh boy!" they said and ran around getting excited.

They got the water wings on and special swimming diapers. "Okay little ones let's go," Jaga said.

"I boy I'm so excited." Tygra said.

Then bumped into Lion-o and Cheetara. "Hey!" Tygra said.

"That's a lot of water," Lion-o said.

"What do you mean?" Tygra asked and then saw the pool. "That's the pool?" he asked.

Everyone went in and when Tygra went in his water wings came off he started to sink and he started to panic. "Help!" he yelled.

Jaga pulled him out and Tygra started to cough. "Easy Tygra," Jaga said. Tygra jumped into Jaga's arms and started sobbing.

"Is he okay Jaga?" Bengali asked.

"Yes, he's just scared." Jaga said. Then looked at Tygra's water wings. "Oh dear, looks like these water wings aren't the right size for Tygra, looks like they sent the wrong size by mistake." he said. "We will go to the store and get new ones." he said.

Tygra started to calm down. "You okay Tygra?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm okay," Tygra said sniffing.

"Tygra how about you sit out until we get those new water wings," Jaga said.

"Okay," Tygra said.

Later Jaga came with the new water wings and they were a perfect fit. They went out for more swim lessons for the next few days but Tygra wouldn't go in. Jaga noticed and knelt down. "Tygra what's wrong why aren't you swimming?" Jaga asked.

"Because I can't," Tygra said.

"How do you know you can't learn?" Jaga said.

"I'm afraid I might start to sink again," Tygra said.

"Tygra it's okay to be afraid so don't worry about it, tell you what if hold your hand while you go in and I won't let go until you say it's okay," Jaga said.

Tygra nodded and held Jaga's hand went in. Tygra began to float. "Hey I'm floating," Tygra said.

"Yes you are now watch the others and you will pick up swimming quickly." Jaga said.

Tygra started to swim and have fun. "Thanks, for helping me," Tygra said climbing out and hugging Jaga.

"You're welcome." Jaga said.

* * *

Chapter 2.2 Comfort level

The kids were outside playing and having fun.

"Higher Lion-o!" Pumyra said.

"Any higher and you'll be flying!" Lion-o said.

Bengali and Panthro were playing super hero and Bengali tumbled. "How about we play something different?" Bengali said. "Something safer for me and Mr. Blankie?" he asked.

"Can you relax?" Wilykit asked.

"Yes so come and slide it's fun," Wilykat said.

"Yeah it's great," Tygra said.

"Um okay," Bengali said and slid down. "That was fun I want to go again!" he said and went again.

"Little ones it's time for your nap," Jaga said.

"Oh boy nap time and that means soon it will be snack time!" Bengali said. "Hope it's cookies!" he said.

"Me too!" Cheetara said.

The cubs were sleeping. Bengali was feeling for his blanket. "Hey where's Mr. Blankie?" he said.

"Bengali why are you up we are suppose to be napping," Tygra said.

"Yes what's wrong?' Panthro asked.

"I can't sleep with out Mr. Blankie," Bengali said.

"Do remember when you last had it?" Lion-o asked.

"I think it was at the slide," Bengali asked.

"Then let's go see," Snarf said.

"Yeah let's go," Snarfer said.

They went out to the playground and didn't see the blanket. "I want Mr. Blankie!" Bengali cried.

"Don't cry Bengali we'll find it," Cheetara said.

"Yes we just have to keep looking." Snarf said.

"It's not on porch!" Wilykit said.

"It's not in the kitchen," Wilykat said.

"It's not in the living room," Tygra said.

"Not in the dining room," Cheetara said.

"Not on the stairs," Lion-o said.

"Not in the playroom," Snarfer said.

"Not in the bathroom," Pumyra said.

"Not in the hall," Panthro said. "Hey where's Bengali?" he asked.

They found Bengali in bed fast asleep. "Looks like he was so tired he went to sleep without it," Tygra said.

Bengali yawned and woke up.

"Hey why are you little ones up?" Jaga asked.

"Bengali lost Mr. Blankie so we were helping him look," Snarfer said.

"Oh Mr. Blankie was pretty dirty because it fell in the dirt when you left the playground so I washed it." Jaga said. "Here it is nice and clean so if you want it I will place it on your bed," he said.

"Thanks Jaga," Bengali said and went to sleep.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3.1 school daze

Lion-o and Pumyra were looking out the window. "Look at that," Lion-o said.

"Isn't it amazing?" Pumyra asked.

"It's so yellow," Lion-o said.

"And big," Pumyra said.

"Some kids have all the luck," Lion-o said.

Then he and Pumyra looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" they asked each other at the same time.

"Let's ask Jaga if we can go to school," Lion-o said.

"Yeah!" Pumyra said.

Jaga was frosting a cake. "Jaga! Jaga!" Lion-o and Pumyra said.

"My word little ones what is all the excitement about?" Jaga asked.

"We want to go to school," Lion-o said.

"But you're too young," Jaga said.

"Too young we're already potty trained," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"Well almost," Lion-o said.

"If we are too young for real school, maybe we can play pretend school," Pumyra said.

"Hmm," Jaga said thinking.

"Please Jaga, please," Lion-o and Pumyra said.

"Okay, as soon as I finished frosting my cake school is in session," Jaga said.

"Hooray!" Lion-o and Pumyra said and ran around in circles making Jaga drop the frosting and getting all over him.

Pumyra tasted the frosting. "Isn't Jaga sweet?" She asked.

Jaga started to laugh.

The others were in the play room playing. "Hey guys," Lion-o said running in.

"What's going on Lion-o?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes tell us," Tygra said.

"Jaga says we can play school," Pumyra said.

"Really?" the others said.

"I hear school is neat but some kids don't want to go," Tygra said.

"You get learn all kinds of things," Lion-o said.

"You get to make new friends and learn their names," Pumyra said.

"There are many games to play," Wilykat and kit said.

"Lunch time," Panthro said sipping on his sippy cup and then burped.

"Recess!" Bengali said.

"I even heard about a thing called show and tell," Tygra said.

Snarfer was crying.

"What's wrong Snarfer?" Snarf asked.

"I can't go to school with you guys," Snarfer said.

"Why not?' Bengali asked.

"Because I'm not ready," Snarfer said.

"What do you mean?" Wilykit asked.

"For one thing I can't read or write and I can't spell," Snarfer said.

"You don't have to know everything to go to school," Tygra said.

"I don't?" Snarfer asked.

"No, that's why we go to school to learn those things," Cheetara said.

"Oh goody!" Snarfer said.

"Then let's start," Lion-o said.

They moved the furniture around and now they were all set up. "Here we have our bus set up," Liosia said.

"Now let's get started," Tygra said.

"Can I drive the bus?" Panthro asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"Yay!" Panthro said.

Panthro pretended to drive the bus. "Okay everyone single file," Lion-o said.

They all got into seats.

"Okay now we must learn to cross the street," Lion-o said after painting the ground.

"That can be very dangerous," Wilykit said.

"Yeah," Snarfer said.

"That's why they have crossing guards at school so kids can cross safely," Tygra said.

"I'm the crossing guard," Pumyra said.

"I am a driver," Cheetara said coming up.

"Stop," Pumyra said.

Cheetara stopped right away.

"You can cross now," Pumyra said.

Then the babies crossed.

"Okay now guys it's time for the fire drill," Lion-o said.

"Drill?" Snarfer said.

"But Jaga said never to play with power tools," Wilykat said.

"That's right, but this kind of drill is meant to for us to get out of the school if there ever is a fire in the school," Bengali said.

"Okay now everyone when I blow the whistle line up," Lion-o said.

"Okay," they said.

Lion-o blew the whistle.

All the babies lined up. "Now it's just like follow the leader," Lion-o said.

Then they walked out of the house.

"Hello kids, are you all ready?" Jaga asked.

"Yes Jaga," the babies said.

"What did you learn?" Jaga asked.

"We learned how to ride the bus," Liosia said.

"Then we learned to cross the street," Tygra said.

"We learned about fire drills," Panthro said.

"Very good did you learn anything else?" Jaga asked.

"I learned you don't have to know everything to go to school because that is what school is for," Snarfer said.

"That's right," Jaga said. "So because you all behaved we are going on a picnic." he said.

"Hooray!" the babies said.

* * *

Chapter 3.2 a day at the zoo

Lion-o was bored early this morning. Then he had a thought when he saw a commercial with animals. "Jaga!" Lion-o said running up.

"Hello Lion-o what is it?" Jaga asked.

"Can we go to the zoo?" Lion-o asked.

"Oh it's a lovely day and it's not too hot or cold, I say a trip to the zoo sounds perfect, go to tell the others to get ready and where we are going." Jaga said.

Lion-o ran into the other room. "Guys get ready Jaga's taking us to the zoo!" Lion-o said.

"Yay the zoo!" the kids said and got ready.

Jaga got the kids all buckled up. "Okay I hope you kids are ready." Jaga said.

"We are," they said.

"Now let me go over some rules first," Jaga said.

"Rules?" Bengali asked.

"Yes, like stay close, don't run off, raise your hand to ask the keepers questions, and be polite to the other people visiting the zoo," Jaga said. "Each of you get twenty dollars to get something when we leave the zoo, I will hold onto the money so it's safe, do you understand?" he asked.

"Okay Jaga," they said.

On the way there. "Jaga what's a zoo?" Snarfer asked.

"A zoo is a place where you can see wild animals." Jaga said. "But don't worry the animals are in exhibits that are like their homes so they are safe and we are safe." he said.

"Okay Jaga," they said.

"Here we are the zoo," Jaga said.

The babies followed Jaga. "Okay one adult and eight children under three," he said.

"Okay here you go, and you kids enjoy," the lady said.

"Hooray," the babies said.

"Okay little ones here is a map of the zoo it shows us all the areas of the zoo and which animals are in it," Jaga said. "According to the map we start by going this way," Jaga said.

"Look it's penguins," Lion-o said.

"Yeah these are African penguins," Jaga said reading the sign. "They come from the most southern part of Africa's coast," he read.

They saw another exhibit next. "Look what kind of animals are those," Cheetara said.

"Those are common marmosets," the zookeeper said.

"They look like little monkeys," Snarfer said.

"That's what they are they a small monkeys and some of the smallest monkeys around and over here we have it's cousin the pygmy marmoset which is the smallest monkey in the world." the zookeeper said.

"They are so cute," Cheetara said.

"Yes they are, and they are smart too," the zookeeper said.

"What do they eat?" Bengali asked.

"Oh they love insects, fruits and veggies," the zookeeper said.

"Do they have names?' Pumyra asked.

"They sure do, the common marmosets are Marty and Lulu and on Lulu's back is our new baby Marmoset, we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, we are asking visitors for name ideas," the zookeeper said. "The winner gets adopt this monkey, to adopt a zoo animal you get to membership to the zoo and you get news about this animal and how it is doing and you get a specail plush of the animal you adopted," he said.

"I like Starburst because look on it's head while it's looking at us it looks like there is a star on it. The spot is much different than it's parents," Lion-o said.

"Okay then Starburst," the zookeeper wrote down.

"Howie," Pumyra said.

"Percy," Bengali said.

"Mimi," Cheetara said.

"Nate," Tygra said.

"Cole," Panthro said.

"Sam," Snarfer said.

"Timmy," Snarf said.

"Okay I will show the other keepers and we will vote on the one we like best," the keeper said. "I need a phone number to call," he said.

"Here is our house phone number," Jaga said writing down on a part of the note pad with the numbers," Jaga said.

"Okay all of you tell me your names so I know who's name to say if one of you wins," the zookeeper said. The babies told them their names.

They saw many other animals at the zoo and went to the gift shop and got new toys one each.

A few days later. Jaga got a phone call. "Oh hello, really I will tell him and yes I know he will be excited to get his package soon," Jaga said. "Little ones the zoo called, Lion-o won the contest, the monkey is a girl and the named her Starburst." he said.

"I won!" Lion-o said.

"Yes you did and the package with the stuff that you got for winning is coming in the mail and it will be arriving by the end of the month," Jaga said.

"Oh boy!" Lion-o said.

To be continued.


End file.
